


Feysand Children

by SassySausage



Series: ACOTAR Stories [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySausage/pseuds/SassySausage
Summary: descriptions of what I think Feysand children would be likesummaries are so not my thing but please read





	Feysand Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time posting anything on here and I actually didn't originally intend to post it. I just decided to write this at like 11:30 at night for my own enjoyment and then figured...why not? So I really hope you like it and please please leave comments

Tallis: He is tall and slim, but still muscular. He has black hair and blue-grey eyes. He is pale like his mother from endless hours spent reading and painting indoors. (He shares his mother’s affinity for both.) Because he is the firstborn son, tradition demands that he become the High Lord of the Night Court when it is time, but he has no desire to do so. He would rather be at Marcella’s side as she rules. He is a genius when it comes to his powers. His healing abilities from the Dawn Court have allowed him to create new healing remedies, and his services are sought out from all across the continent. He also has strong Night Court powers. He is very shy to those whom he doesn’t know, but he loves his family more than anything. He has a particularly potent bond with his mother, due to their shared hobbies. Unlike most of his other siblings, he chose not to train with the Illyrians. Instead, he had his father and uncles train him in both physical and magical combat in between his studies. 

Marcella: She has Feyre’s golden-brown hair to her waist and Rhys’s purple eyes. She is quite the opposite of Tallis. She has a keen political mind and longs to become the first free-standing High Lady. However, she isn’t exactly diplomatic. She is very quick-tempered and snarky when she’s angry, and she is straight up sassy and sarcastic 24/7. Of all 6 children, her Night Court powers manifest the strongest, making her the most likely recipient of the title of High Lady. She also has some powers from the winter court, including ice and wind control, but they are far less advanced than her Night Court powers. She loves her fashion, and she and Mor go shopping in Velaris together all the time. Unlike Tallis, she trained at the Illyrian camps from a young age (with frequent visits from her parents, of course) and became one of the best fighters Pythian has ever seen. She even managed to knock Cas down once (although, if you ask him, it was only because he had injured his hand beforehand). She makes fun of Tallis all the time for his bookish nature, but she dotes on Alina (as does everyone else). When she was little, Alina made her a necklace, and when Marcella tried to turn it down because “jewelry isn’t really her thing”, Alina looked crushed, so Marcella hurriedly accepted the gift, and has worn it ever since.

Alarick: He is the tall and broad-shouldered with muscles to spare. Alarick is the spitting image of Feyre. Same hair, same eyes, same skin tone. However their personalities could not be more different. Alarick never felt like he fit in. He had Night Court powers like all of his siblings, but what set him apart was his ability to shift. They had all heard that the Spring Court was a bad place with a terrible High Lord. So, when he began to show signs of Spring Court powers, Feyre panicked a little. She found herself unable to be around him for extended periods of time when he was shifting because of who it reminded her of. However, when he was a small child, he couldn’t control it. One minute Feyre would be holding a toddler, and the next she would be grappling for control over a small monkey. When this happened, Feyre would hand him off to Rhys and let him handle it. However, this caused Alarick to grow up thinking that he was his mother’s least favorite child. So, when he was nine-years old and his parents offered him a choice - continue training with Cas, Az, and Rhys or go to the Illyrian camps - he chose to leave. When he returned, he had gained a quick temper and a constant angry face. Deep down, he really did love his family, but he just never showed it, because he wasn’t sure if they loved him back. The only one that he was almost never cross with was Alina. She never let his attitude bother her, and so he let her in. He told her how he felt and she would hug him and comfort him. She would drag him around Velaris to see all of the sights, but Cauldren help any males who even looked in her direction.

Govran: He has black hair and purple eyes. He’s built like a tank - all muscle. He is Galen’s twin brother. He is 9 minutes older and he points it out at every chance he gets. He has the most power out of all his siblings. Combining his already intense Night Court powers with mountains of power from the Autumn Court proved to be nearly catastrophic as a child. He would often wake shrouded in darkness or fire, unable to control it. The only thing that would soothe him was the sound of his mother’s voice. As an adult, he now has more control over his powers, but he still struggles with it sometimes, like whenever they have to meet with delegates from the Spring Court. Because his power was so dangerous, training with the Illyrians was not an option. He trained primarily with Rhys to help control his powers. 

Galen: He has Feyre’s hair and deep blue eyes - just a couple shades darker than Rhys’s. He is the shortest of the boys and very lean, but he is still muscular, and no one picks on him for it for fear that he might douse them in water. Of all his siblings, he has the least access to Night Court powers, but the mot access to his Summer Court abilities. He is constantly flicking water at his siblings or tossing them in the river if they are being really irritating. He is always calm, and fairly quiet, but whenever he does speak, his words are laced with sass. He did spend some time with the Illyrians, but not as much as Alarick. Instead, he chose to spend his time in the Summer Court with Tarquin, learning how to master his powers. This intensive studying made him the more adept with his powers than any of his siblings.

Alina: She has intelligent grey eyes and midnight black hair, flowing to her waist in perfect, natural waves. She is widely considered to be the most beautiful woman in all the realms, which makes all the males in her family very protective of her. For this reason, they chose not to send her to the Illyrian camps, but instead trained her with her uncles and father. During her training, she proved to be a naturally excellent fighter. Swords, daggers, arrows, fists - whatever her weapon, she was excellent with it. However, you would never guess this based on her kind and gentle demeanor. She is quite possibly the sweetest person alive, buying flowers in Velaris to pass out to children throughout the city. She often likes to drag Rhys or Alarick with her. She is closest to these two, and they are both overprotective Illyrians about everything, glaring and snarling at any male who so much as looks at her. When she sees them doing this she usually punches their arm because she knows that she can defend herself. One time, she was alone in the city and one male got a little too close for comfort. When she asked him politely to leave and he only gripped her bicep, she brought him down in about 10 seconds, breaking his arm in the process. However, she is usually very happy, which is always quite obvious because she literally glows when she is happy. It’s usually just a dull shine, like she is covered in a thin layer of water, unless she is ecstatic. She has tried time and time again to control the Day Court powers that allow her to do so, but she simply can’t, to the neverending amusement of her siblings.


End file.
